


Cause you're the last of a dying breed

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Crazy ex's, Creeper Peter Hale, Derek Feels, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, but he has no clue, crazy witch characters, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: (working title... only because I am listing to this song right now!)“I had you, a wolf from a powerful family and perfect lineage. Sure your sister was alpha but I was so close to getting you to kill her. But no your uncle had to be alive and then another sister and now you have a niece and NONE OF YOU ARE ALPHAS!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 years ago and I thought I lost it... I'm so happy I found it... updated it so let me know what you think.

The witch had Derek pinned down by roots; they held him tightly to the point where he found it difficult couldn’t breathe. The white-haired witch walked up to Derek a dagger in her hand as she glared up at him. “You disappoint me, Derek.” She snarled, as she waved the dagger about “I had you, a wolf from a powerful family and perfect lineage. Sure your sister was alpha but I was so close to getting you to kill her. But no your uncle had to be alive and then another sister and now you have a niece and NONE OF YOU ARE ALPHAS!” 

She took a step back and closed her eyes taking a deep breath to calm and rolled her head back before looking back at Derek. “But that doesn’t matter you still a strong and powerful wolf if I wanted an alpha I would have gone for the bloody puppy with the hero complex.” She looked back at Derek and smiled “Now it’s time for you to pay your debts!” She hissed as her eyes shone purple and started to speak in Latin. Derek snarled wolfing out trying to use her claws to slice the roots to free himself but the roots tighten. 

Derek could feel her magic prickles long his skin, the witch walks up to Derek and presses the blade under his chin. His skin prickled and burn he could feel she was coming to the end of her spell and something tells him it’s not going to end well for him. Then before the last word left her lips she stopped and gasped, Derek watched her eyes widen as she dropped the blade and the roots started to pull themselves back into the ground freeing Derek. The Witch dropped to the ground and there stood behind her was Stiles, the teen stood there holding another danger he stood there looking at Derek with wide eyes. “I-I had to,” Stiles said  
“I know.” 

Derek gasped as he was finally able to breathe, he stood a couple of steps towards Stiles and reached out and took the dagger from the teen’s shaky hands. Stiles blinked up at him as he let the wolf take the dagger “Thank you.” Derek whispered, his voice horsed as he cupped the side of the teen’s face with his free hand and smiled.  
“D-Dad won’t be happy with me.” He mumbled, the wolf rested his he forehead against Stiles' forehead and breathed in his scent.  
“She had a dagger to my throat and she put you in the hospital I think your father will overlook it.” But before Stiles could answer he winced and then back away from Derek as he warped his arms around his stomach. “Stiles?”  
“I think it was too soon for me to leave the hospital.” The teen said through gritted teeth “God my stomach!” He cried out as he knees buckled out from under him he passed out.  
“STILES!” Derek dropped down and pulled him into his arms just as the rest of the pack arrived.

A week later  
Derek and the pack had brought him back to the hospital, where a fever quickly took over his body and the pack could do nothing but let the Doctors and nurses help him. But after a couple of days, Stiles felt like himself and was itching to get out of the hospital, as his father sat by the bed telling him off, for leaving the hospital too soon and overdoing it so he ends up back here there. He really didn’t care that much about the dead witch mainly because she put his son there to being with. Mellissa pressed the forehead thermometer to his head and pulled it back once it beeped and looked down at it. “It’s still a little high, but it’s much it’s an improvement from a couple of days ago. I will still want you to stay another night Stiles.” The teen was about to argue “For mine and your dad’s peace of mind?” She asked,  
“Alright fine.” He mumbled unhappily as he looked down at his stomach. It still felt tender to touch.

Derek come to see him only once his father wasn’t around, Stiles smiled as the wolf walked into his room. “Hey.” The whiskey eyed teen smiled as Derek walks up to him and kisses him on the lips. Stiles moaned into the kiss and warped his arm around Derek’s shoulders; the wolf pulled back and listens to Stiles whimper at the lost.  
“We can’t get too deep into it; I might not be able to stop.” He whispered  
“What if I want you to take me on the bed, it’s not like we haven’t done it before in a hospital bed.” The boy grinned at him.  
“You still smell sick.” Derek reminds him; Stiles groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow.  
“I hate witches, why is it that every crazy woman that comes to town are your crazy ex?” Stiles asked him.  
“Maybe I just being the worst out in people,” Derek mumbled, the teen lifted his head up and frowned at him, he then slapped him on the shoulder.  
“Derek Hale no you do not bring the worst out in people, you just had a bad taste in woman.” He then offered him a small smile and took the wolf’s hand in his. “I’m good for you.” He tells him.  
“Yeah, you are.” Derek smiles as he kisses his knuckles “You’re the best for me.” Stiles beamed at him and managed to pull the wolf onto the bed with him. This is how the sheriff found them, Stiles sleeping his head on Derek’s chest the wolf was asleep as well as he held teen. 

3 months later…  
Derek was out of town helping Cora with a hunter problem and that had left Stiles in a bit of a sour mood all week. He hasn’t been sleeping too well and now he started to throw up morning, some smells make him feel sick like Peter’s aftershave, the pack was worried. But with a rogue Alpha in town leaving a wake of mess behind him they pack had to think about protecting their town and each other. “Soooo this alpha wolf is causing a problem in the area,” Scott said,  
“No shit, he broke into your boss’s surgery where he keeps the animals and killed them!” Stiles snapped, the pack looked at him and Scott groaned as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Yeah don’t remind me.” He mumbled weakly  
“This wolf does seem to have it out for Deaton.” Lydia said, “Could it be someone he knew?”  
“Without seeing his face he can’t tell.” The true alpha mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Stiles stood up and went to get himself a drink and that is when Scott notices the strange smell coming from his friend.

Scott wrinkled and watched Stiles as he walked into the kitchen and then walk back with a can of coke in his hands. He caught the scent again and this time growled softly, Stiles stopped in mid-step and turned to look at the alpha “What?” Stiles asked as Scott moved closer to him sniffing the air around him “Scott?” Stiles asked as the wolf got close enough to press his nose to his throat. Stiles froze as the alpha growled softly as he started to scent Stiles “Dude what are you doing?” He whispered  
“You smell.” He rumbled, the whisky eyed teen looked at the rest of the pack who was confused.  
“I had a shower.” He tells him with a pout as he felt Scott press his face to shoulder and nuzzled him.  
“Smell like Derek.” He rumbled. 

Scott finally snapped out of his wolf head and pulls himself back and looks at Stiles, he blinks at him with wide eyes. “Oh god Stiles, I’m sorry I-I don’t know what came over me!” He said, “Y-Your emitting this scent that has my wolf…”  
“Yeah, we notice,” Lydia said as he watched the pair.  
“You said I smelt like Derek, well that isn’t shocking as I am sleeping with him.” He tells him, Scott frowned and shook his head.  
“There is something else, it’s strange?”  
“Well do I smell sick?” Stiles asked, being friends with supernatural beings stop him from getting sick. The alpha shook his head and started to whine at him. “What?” Stiles asked  
“I-I think you need to see Deaton.”  
“You serious about his aren’t you? If I don’t smell sick and I don’t smell bad what is it?”  
“Hold on,” Malia said, as she pushed self off the floor and walks over to Stiles and sniffs him, she wrinkled her nose the same way Scott did move behind Stiles and sniffed a different location because all she could now smell is Scott. She found a spot and breathed in deeply and then suddenly jerked back with a confused look on her face. “Y-You’re pregnant!” She blurts out, putting her hands to her mouth. Stiles open and close his mouth but he couldn’t make a sound, but he did end up passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sat there staring numbly at the screen, he saw two small blobs on the ultrasound screen. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but there growing inside of him was two human beings or werewolves. “How?” Stiles whispered   
“Well, I would say magic.” Deaton said, he turned to Scott to see the alpha who looked confused and worried all at the same time “Scott looks at Stiles with your wolf senses.” The alpha jerked his head up to look at his boss before looking at Stiles with his alpha senses and sees a pale purple aura around Stiles.   
“Whoa!” Scott gasped  
“What?” Stiles asked he was looking worried that Scott saw something bad.   
“You have this purple thing around you.” The alpha tells him, Stiles frowned as he tilted his head at him.   
“A purple thing? Scott that doesn’t help.” Stiles yelled as he sits up and looked at his best friend. 

Deaton passed Stiles a wipe to clean the gel off his stomach “It’s magic.” Deaton said, “It must have happened when you had that run in with that witch.” He tells the teen, Stiles frown only deepens and he thought about when Derek crazy Ex could have cast a spell on him.   
“But she didn’t? He used her powers to throw me into a tree. She was in the middle of the spell when I killed her.” He tells them,  
“What was she doing?” Deaton asked him as the whiskey eyed teen runs his shaky hands through his hair.   
“Ummm well, when I got there she was glowing purple and had a dagger in one hand pointed at Derek’s throat and the other hand on her stomach. I used the dagger you gave me and… well, you know the rest.” Stiles hates it that he had to kill someone but he wasn’t about to let that bitch kill his boyfriend…took me long enough to get him to date me…he thinks to himself.   
“She was doing a pregnancy spell, by the sounds of it she wanted strong children from a from Lycan line. Her spell would have required the blood of the father or the mother, you completed the circuit but instead of her becoming pregnant it was you.” Stiles blinked at Deaton and frowned and open his mouth as he tried to get his head around what happened. “Because she was in the middle of the spell when you killed her you effectively stole her powers.” 

Stiles sat there and stared at the screen his hands pressed against his stomach “W-What can I do?” Stiles asked he was nervous he pregnant by magic. He now had to tell his dad and had to tell Derek…oh shit I need to tell Derek…  
“Get rid of them,” Scott said   
“WHAT?” Stiles yelled, he turned and looked at Scott his eyes turned purple and the alpha was thrown across the room and into the wall. “OH GOD!” Stiles yelled as he pushed himself off the table and moves to Scott’s side.  
“I’m okay.” The alpha grumbled as he pushed himself up. “What happen?” He asked as he looked at Stiles who warped his arms around himself.   
“That would be Stiles new powers,” Deaton tells them, Scott frowns as he looked at the vet and his friend.   
“What?” Both teens say.   
“I’m a witch now?” Stiles asked with a frown,  
“That’s what happens when you kill a witch who is in the middle using a powerful blood spell. Magic is a living thing and it needs a host to survive especially as it was creating life.” Stiles blinks at the vet and then turns to Scott.   
“And that thing I did to him?” He thinks as he makes a hand movement as he waves his hand like a rocket going up and crash landing.   
“You were reacting to him saying to get rid of the babies.” 

Scott opens his mouth to say something but shut it again when Stiles glared at him “Don’t you dare say something like that again!” He growled   
“I was thinking of you! We don’t know what that spell will do?” Scott says at him “How it will affect you? I mean you’re a guy. He said, Stiles, sighed and rubbed his eyes feeling tried   
“Yeah, I know but still no nasty thoughts about my children unless you want me to send you…You know flying.” He mumbled, he then looks at Deaton who was watching them “Yeah how will these babies leave?” He asked   
“I will have to ask a friend of mine.” He tells him “But for now go home and rest and call Derek.” Stiles frowned as he looked down at his hands and bite his bottom lip.   
“It’s my dad I’m more worried about; he’s not a fan of Derek since we started dating.” Scott frowned as he looked at the whiskey eyed teen.   
“You are going to tell Derek?” Scott asked   
“Of course I am.” He runs his fingers through his hair “I’m not sure if telling him over the phone is the best idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Stiles hadn’t gotten any sleep, he sat up night trying to think of what to say to Derek. He wants him to come home so he could tell him the news; he isn’t sure how the wolf will take the news that his boyfriend isn’t only pregnant but now a witch. Deaton had offered to help Stiles though both the pregnancy and his training as a witch, but he has to wait until the after he has the pup “Pups.” He giggled at the thought. He did wonder how he is going to break this to his dad, he wants to tell Derek first and get his reaction before he tells his dad. 

He got up and went to the sink and went to get a drink of water when he heard his phone buzz. Turning around back to his phone he looked to see Derek’s name appear on the screen, he picked it up and swiped the answer button and put it to his ear. “Hey, babe.” He says as he takes a sip of his water.  
“Were you going to tell me?” He heard a growl, the teen froze the glass of water now placed on the counter as the teen felt his heart rate rise.   
“W-What?” He asked  
“About the pups? I have to find out from Peter instead my mate.” He was still growling, Stiles' eyes widen as he walks away from the kitchen, not noticing the glass of water ratting on the counter.   
“I’m going to murder Peter.” Stiles snarled “I wanted to tell you face to face not in a text or over the phone.” He sighed as he rubbed his face now feeling like he was about to cry. Derek was quiet on the other end and Stiles started to feel panicky “Derek talk to me.”  
“I’m sorry.” Came the whisper   
“Hey don’t just say you’re sorry! That could mean anything sorry but you don’t want the pups, sorry for being a twat and making you cry. So say something so I know whether or not I need to pay Chris, Jordan and my dad to shoot you and Peter.” He rattled off as he gripped the chair hair as the glass in the kitchen just popped send glass everywhere. 

Stiles stood there looking back at the broken glass waiting for Derek to talk. “Stiles breath I’m saying sorry for being a twat.” Derek said, “I should have thought that you would want to wait until I got back.” He sighs. Stiles sagged and sat down on the ground leaning against the wall.  
“I’m scared.” He wiped his eyes trying into the sleeve of his hoodie “I-I don’t know how to handle this.” He told him, he told Derek everything from how it happen to what Deaton said.   
“You are perfect,” Derek tells him, Stiles sits up and frowns   
“I’m what now?” He asked   
“Perfect, I want pups Stiles I knew I wanted them with you. I just didn’t know how to go about asking you. I knew there was a spell or I could have asked if you wanted the bite.” Stiles smiles and sniffed  
“Wait… so I become a werewolf I could have gotten pregnant anyway?” He asked, as his eyebrows knotted together as Stiles rested his head against the wall.  
“Yes.” Stiles let out a chuckle and rubbed his eyes…someone better tell the wolves then…he thinks, “I’m going to get the next flight home baby.”   
“Really?” He whispered  
“Really,” Derek tells him, Stiles swears he could feel Derek smiling through the phone at him.

After he finished speaking to Derek the teen felt better, he pushed himself up off the floor and went too cleaned up the glass and the water. That is when his dad walks in; Stiles looked up at him as the sheriff looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “I dropped it,” Stiles tells him  
“It looked liked it explode,” John says, as he bent down and helped him pick up the pieces of glass.   
“No no, I just dropped it.”   
“You didn’t sleep again did you?” Stiles sighed as he looked down at the ground and sniffed “Stiles what’s going on?” John asked, the whisky eyed teen sighed “Had Derek…hurt… you?” He asked,  
“What no!” Stiles yelled as he looked at his father “No he would never hurt me.” He runs his fingers through his hair, feeling more tears gather in the corners of his eyes.   
“Then what is it?”   
“Alright just promises me you won’t shoot Derek?” He asked   
“I can to promises.” 

Standing back up Stiles put the glass in the bin and pours his dad a coffee, the sheriff notices that his son didn’t pour himself one. “Okay so… you remember Derek crazy witchy Ex?” He asked a deep frown formed the sheriff’s face as he nods he balls his hands into fists making his knuckles turn white.   
“All to well.”   
“Well because I kil-stopped her I ended up stealing her powers and… sortofcompletedthespellshewascastingandnowI’mpregnant.” He said really quickly than any other person would not have understood what he said; however being Stiles father helped him greatly understand his son.   
“So you’re pregnant?” John asked, his coffee now forgotten as he looks at his son.   
“Yes with Twins,” Stiles whispered as he looks down at the counter.   
“And I can’t kill Derek?”   
“No, he didn’t… well you know it was the spell, Deaton conformed it.” John nodded and scratched his nose.   
“I don’t know how to…”   
“Join the club.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles walked into the loft he marched up to Peter, who stood there smiling at him and then shot him with a taser he borrowed from his dad. Peter snarled as he fell to the floor and convulsion on the ground. “What did he do?” Malia asked she didn’t seem too concerned as she watched her friend shock her father. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched.   
“He sent a text to Derek telling him I’m pregnant.” He told her  
“Ah.” She sighed, Stiles stopped and watched as the wolf laid there twitching.   
“Was it really necessary to do that?” Peter growled, as he pushed himself up and glared at the teen.   
“Yes, you told my boyfriend I was pregnant before I could. You are so lucky I didn’t let my dad come here.” Peter went to open his mouth but stopped and groaned as he fell back onto the floor.   
“I was just protecting my nephew’s best interests.”   
“Like fuck you were Peter, you just wanted to stir shit up and then sit back and grin.”   
“He got you there,” Malia said with a grin.  
“Shut up,” Peter mumbled to the both of them. 

Stiles sighed and fell onto the sofa and closed his eyes “I then had to explain it to my dad. I have had a very stressful night.” He mumbled.  
“Did you get any sleep?” Malia asked   
“No.” He said as he rubbed his eyes. Pushing himself up off the floor Peter dusted himself off and looked at Stiles and moved to sit next to him. The teen flinched as Peter placed a hand on the teen’s leg, looking down at the large hand and raised an eyebrow. “Your hand is on my thigh.”   
“Yes, you need the contact from your mate’s family.” Stiles looked at him. “You’re pregnant and away from your mate, your body is craving his contact, his scent.” Peter tells him, “Being around the father of the pups’ family helps. Why don’t you go up and sleep on Derek’s bed.” Peter mumbled, Stiles, looked at the older wolf and nodded,  
“That will be good.” He mumbled to himself as he stood up and headed for the staircase. He hopes that the smell of the wolf would calm him enough to let him sleep. He stopped and turned to Peter who was looking at him.   
“Don’t you think you have gotten off so lightly Mr Creeper.” Peter just grinned at him. 

The teen stood there and looked at the bed and sighed, he could smell Derek in the room and it made him smile as he kicked his shoe off and then climbed onto the bed and pressed his face into Derek’s pillow and closed his eyes as he breathed in his scent. He could help but purr at the scent of Derek he has missed it so much…why didn’t I think of this weeks ago!…he thinks to himself as he nuzzles the pillow and felt himself start to drifting off to sleep quicker than he thought as he curled up on the bed. Peter walked into the room 30 minutes later and found the teen asleep, the older wolf walked over to the bed and picked up the comforter and then pulled it up to Stiles’ shoulders. Walking to the windows he pulled the curtains close before walking out of the room. 

Walking down the stairs he notices that Scott and Lydia had arrived…oh, joy…he thinks to himself as he reaches the bottom. “Where’s Stiles?” The true alpha asked, “He said he would meet me here?” Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked at the teen.   
“He is asleep.”   
“Asleep?”   
“Yes, is that a problem? He had trouble sleeping last night and I told him that if he slept on Derek’s bed he will be happier.” Scott looked at the redhead next to him who frowned and tilted her head as he looked at Peter.   
“How…unlike you to be nice,” Lydia tells him.  
“I may be a prick but when it comes to family I take care of them.”   
“You killed your nieces.” Scott points out.   
“I told you I was insane.” Peter sighed and headed over to the kitchen. “Anyway, why are you here?”   
“We came to see Stiles; Deaton wants to speak to him about the pups,” Scott said as he rubbed the back of his head. “His friend got back to him about magical pregnancies.” He sighed. Peter smirked at him and watched how uncomfortable the young alpha looks.   
“Never thought you would be saying that hurr?” He asked   
“N-No.” 

Malia frowned as she stared at Scott and looked back to her dad who had a big smirk on his face and looked like the cat who got the cream. “Why? It’s normal in packs.” Both Lydia and Scott looked at her with wide eyes.   
“What male pregnancy?” Lydia asked,  
“If Stiles was bitten and become a werewolf he and Derek would have a litter or 2 already.” Peter chuckled as he walked back over with his cup of coffee.   
“So two males can…”   
“Yes.” Malia said, “Better tell Mason, Liam and their boyfriends to be careful.” Scott opens his mouth and then paled, Mason asked for the bite after the whole Dread Doctor and Beast thing. Scott was hesitant at first but soon agreed and Liam, Mason, Corey and shockingly Theo are all happy together.   
“Oh shit,” Scott whispered  
“Aren’t three of them throwing up?” Malia asked   
“Do you think Theo knows?” The redhead asked,  
“Knowing Theo…yes.” The alpha muttered as he dropped onto the sofa and groaned at the thought of telling those 4 that might happen…I wonder if I could get Stiles to tell them?…he thinks to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles woke up it was to the feel of someone pressed against his back, he rubbed his eyes and then rolled over to see that Derek was curled up beside him. He smiled as the wolf smiled back at him “Hi.” Stiles whispered   
“Hi back.”   
“Am I still asleep?” He asked Derek softly, raising an eyebrow the wolf warped his arms around the teen’s waist and pulled him close and then kissed him on the lips. Stiles moaned as he held onto Derek basking in his scent and touch making him sure.  
“Think it’s a dream?”   
“I don’t know I have some pretty powerful dreams, this could be another one of those…” He was cut off by Derek climbing on top of him nestling himself between his legs and started to kiss him, Stiles moaned as Derek slide his tongue into his mouth as the teen warped his arms around the wolf’s shoulders. 

Derek growled softly as he let his mouth wonder from his mate’s lips to down his throat, to his shoulders where he pulled his shirt and hoodie back and gently bite down on the pale skin, Stiles gaps arching his back whimpering at the wolf’s fangs cut into his skin. “D-Derek.” He cried as the wolf pulled back his lips covered in blood “Awo!” The teen growled as he hit him in the shoulder “That hurt!” He mumbled.   
“Sorry I had to do it; I could smell Peter on you.” Stiles frowned at him as his eyes watered.   
“He touched his thigh.”   
“Still too much touching,” Derek mumbled as he went back to lick the bite on his shoulder.  
“Eew.” He mumbled as he let the wolf lap at the bite and the blood. He couldn’t bring himself to care too much about the bite. He understood this was about him taking control making sure everyone knew who his mate belongs to. 

Pulling away from the teen’s throat the wolf smiled at him as he cupped his face kissing him again, Stiles frowned slightly as he tasted his own blood on his tongue. “Come on we need to take you to Deaton’s.” He whispered,   
“Oh shit.” Stiles whispered as he looked at the clock on the side of the bed “I forgot.” Chuckling the wolf sits up and Stiles just blushes up at him. “Ummm could you help me out first?” He asked as he looked down at his cock tenting in his jeans.   
“I think I could fit myself in.” He smirked; Stiles tilted his head and frowned at his words.   
“Don’t you mean I think I could fit you in….Oh Oooh yeah, I can fit you in.” Stiles smirked as his hand quickly went to the button of his jeans. 

Downstairs Scott and the others were frowning “Fucking hell.” Scott mumbled as he put his head into his hands. Malia didn’t seem to reason as she looks at her phone pretending she can’t hear her cousin and her ex fuck.  
“Maybe we should go, Derek can take Stiles to his appointment to see Deaton and we can explain to Liam, Mason, Corey and Theo that three of them could be pregnant.” Lydia sighs, she winces when she hears a loud moan, she knows she can’t hear what Scott, Malia and Peter are hearing but if the loud moans of her friend and the creaking of the bed springs are anything to go by she knows what they are doing.   
“I don’t want to do that either.” Scott mumbles “But I don’t want to stay here.” He stood up and went to leave with Lydia.   
“Are you coming, Malia?” The redhead asked as she put her coat back on.   
“No, I’m good.” Scott frowned at her and nodded to Lydia who sighs.   
“Come on your not going to listen to them have sex.”


End file.
